This invention relates to a telephone charge integrating and displaying device and system.
Recently, owing to remarkable development in telephone exchange techniques and periphiral techniques thereof, inclusive of various communication cables such as optical cables, there has been brought about a decrease in both the manufacturing and maintenance costs of telephone exchange systems.
Accordingly, it has become possible to set telephone charges uniformly in each telephone bloc area irrespective of the distance between a calling party and a called party. Assuming that all telephone charges are classified into, for example, only four block areas, namely, (1) a local telephone call area, (2) a long distance telephone call area, (3) an international telephone call area reached by ordinary means, and (4) a telephone call area reached by space satallite or the like, it is possible to apply a uniform charge for a telephone call in each respective bloc area. In the case where such a charge system is adopted, it can clearly replace very complicated conventional charge systems for a telephone call where various fees have been fixed in accordance with specific rules in each country or each city all over the world.
In order to carry out a new charge system for a telephone call proposed by the present invention, it will be surely attained by installing a telephone charge meter which is of the integrating type according to the present invention at each subscriber's premises. Also, where the system of the present invention is combined with a system in which the telephone number of a calling party is displayed on the side of a telephone set which receives the calling signal while the calling bell is ringing, a called party always can prevent a mistake telephone conversation by the unwilling calling party.